Songs of winter, fury and fire
by PrettyRedX
Summary: Sometimes music speaks louder than words. Sometime songs describe all the stories we can't tell out loud. A series of song fics, set in diferrent times, universes and situations. Gendrya centric, with some Jonerys and Sansan on the side. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Karaoke night**

 **Part I**

Arya's POV

"Why did we have to come to this stupid Karaoke Bar?" Asked Arya, while she checked the place with her eyes. It was filled with drunk and happy people singing old songs out of tune.

"Because the boys invited us! Because _Gendry_ invited you… plus, it was either this or watching Star Trek with Bran and Rickon" Said Sansa, looking equally disgusted by both plans.

"What's up Sis? Are you scared of a little singing?" Asked Jon teasing Arya

"Of course I'm not scared you idiot! I just think this is stupid…" Said Arya, crossing her arms

"Then you should have said no to _Gendry_ … "Said Jon looking at Arya with a grin in his face " Hahaha, that's what I thought! Now, stop complaining, shut up and enjoy the night. It will be fun!" Arya raised her eyebrows at Jon, but said nothing. Jon knew he had won the argument, then smiling he said "Awesome! Plus! The drinks are on me… come on!"

"Fine! I'll have fun, but only because I'm gonna start drinking right now!" Said Arya, challenging her brother

"Arya focus!" Said Sansa "Look, the guys are over there… let's go to their table. We don't want to keep them waiting"

Sandor,Theon, Hot Pie, Robb, Daenerys, Margery, Melissandre and Gendry were sitting in the largest table in the place. It was in the middle of the Bar and it was obvious that they were the life and soul of the bar. Drinks, food, laughter, and screams came from the table.

"Arry! You came!" Said Gendry with a smile on his face "I thought you hated Karaoke"

"I do" _But I love you… SHUT UP BRAIN_ "but I said I would come, didn't I? And I'm Ned Stark's daughter… honor is in my veins"

Gendry just looked at her and chuckled. "Well, I invited you here… it's my duty to make you have a good time, so! What do you wanna drink? Drinks are on Jon" Said happily the blue eyed boy.

"Ha! I know! I think two shots of tequila will be enough for now "She said smirking

"TEQUILAAA!" Screamed the whole table at the same time. And then Robb said "Sorry sis, we have a rule… every time someone orders Tequila, we all have to drink and scream TEQUILAAA! As you can see… it's been 4 rounds already"

Then Margery, who was sitting next to Robb stood up and said "Ok, so It's our turn on stage… Come on Dany, Sansa, Mel, Arya! Let's rock it!" Said Margery while grabbing Dany's hand and pulling her away from Jon.

Sansa and Melissandre stood up. Arya remained in her sit

"NO fucking way" Said Arya

"Oh come on little wolf! It will be fun! We are singing Love is a Battlefield" Said Dany with a smug look on her face

"There's NO WAY in hell that's happening" Said Arya, crossing her arms once again

"Don't waste your breaths ladies… when the wolf bitch says no…it means no. She's probably too scared to get onstage and sing, that must be why she's so reluctant" Said Sandor with a grin in his face. He loved teasing Arya as well.

"I'M NOT SCARED" Screamed Arya angrily

The girls didn't even hear Arya's answer because they were already on the platform. They began singing while the discussion at the table kept going

 **We are strong!**

 **No one can tell us we're wrong…**

"Oh really? You are not scared?" Asked Theon "So I guess you wouldn't mind singing the next one… would you?" He knew he had Arya in his hands… she was a terrible loser

"FINE! I'm singing the next one. Happy?" Said Arya while taking a shot of Tequila

"Oh but under one condition… you're gonna sing ALONE" Said Hot Pie with a smile on his face

"WHAT? Well this is not fair… but WHATEVER, I'll sing alone. BUT under one condition" She said while a big grin appeared on her face

"What is it?" Asked Sandor

 **We are young!**

 **Heartaque to heartaque we stand!**

"Gendry has to sing after me… ALONE." Said Arya. She needed some kind of revenge

"Hey! What did I do to you?" Gendry was in shock. He didn't expect Arya to turn on him

"You INVITED ME HERE… now DEAL WITH IT!" Said Arya looking straight into his eyes

"DEAL!" Screamed Jon, before Gendry could say anything. They all began to laugh and started to pay attention to the girls.

"Arya what the fuck!?" Asked Gendry angrily

"Sorry Waters… you invited me to this place, now you deal with your decision" Arya said triumphal

"You know… for a girl who claims to be a rebel, you are very easy to manipulate" Said Gendry raising an eyebrow

"Excuse me? First you invite me here… and now you're insulting me?

"I'm not insulting you, I'm just saying… it's really easy to manipulate you into doing something you don't want to do" He said with a very honest voice. "People only have to challenge you… and you have to say yes. Always"

"That's not true!"

"It is… somehow the wolf in you get's tamed every time somebody bets against you"

 **Love is a battlefield**

 **Love is a battlefield**

The guys started cheering and clapping for the girls after they finished their song. Arya was pissed. How dare he!? How dare he said that she was controllable? …at that moment, she knew she HAD to sing. To prove HIM something. She couldn't care less about the bet. This was about her. She took advantage of the diversion the girls were creating, so "quiet as shadow" she went quietly and slowly to the singing platform.

Gendry's POV

All the lights went down as someone got up on stage. The people in the bar started to low their voices, with the expectation of the new singer hanging in the air. Nobody was able to see the person standing there, and then the song started to play. Somebody turned a spotlight on the singer. And then he saw her. It was Arya.

 **For those who don't know me**

 **I can get a bit crazy**

 **Have to get my way up**

 **Twenty four hours a day**

 **'Cause I'm hot like that**

Her table started to cheer and scream for her. She was finally singing! She spotted Gendry, he was sitting in his chair next to Melissandre. She was touching his arms while they both looked at Arya.

 **Every guy, everywhere**

 **Just gives me mad attention**

 **Like I'm under inspection**

 **I always get a ten**

 **'Cause I'm built like that**

Arya's POV

Arya was getting angrier by the minute. The song was perfect and the stupid bull was sitting next to Melissandre and flirting with her. She was furious, so she kept singing.

 **I go through guys like**

 **Money flying out the hands**

 **They try to change me**

 **But they realize they can't**

 **And every tomorrow is a day I never plan**

 **If you're gonna be my man understand**

Gendry's POV

She was straight up singing to Gendry. He knew it. He was angry too. She took the mic and started walking through the other tables of the bar

 **I can't be tamed**

 **I can't be changed**

 **I can't be blamed**

 **I can't can't**

 **I can't be tamed**

 **I can't be changed**

 **I can't be tamed**

 **I can't be, can't be tamed**

Arya's POV

Melissandre was sitting so close to Gendry. Arya saw her whispering in his ears. She was so pissed of right now. He INVITED HER here. She decided to play the same game. She spotted Jaqen H'agar in a nearby table, so she went there. She kept singing.

 **If there is a question about my intentions**

 **I'll tell ya**

 **I'm not here to sell ya**

 **Or tell you to go to hell**

 **I'm not a brat like that**

She started to dance and sing to Jaqen. He looked very happy about it, but Gendry was in shock. Arya was so angry and so focused on trying to make Gendry mad, that she didn't even noticed him separating himself from Melissandre. He could only pay attention to Arya now.

 **I'm like a puzzle**

 **But all of my pieces are jagged**

 **If you can understand this**

 **We can make some magic**

 **I'm wrong like that**

Gendry's POV

She moved towards their table. She was looking at Robb, Jon and Sansa. Gendry realized the song was about herself.

 **I wanna fly**

 **I wanna drive**

 **I wanna go**

 **I wanna be a part of something I don't know**

 **And if you try to hold me back I might explode**

 **Baby, by now you should know**

She got up in the table and kept singing. Everybody started to lose their shit at that point. Margery and Dany were jumping and singing along. Sansa tried to take Arya off the table. The guys were all laughing and clapping, except for Jon… he was smiling back at her, looking proud.

 **I can't be tamed**

 **I can't be tamed**

 **I can't be blamed**

 **I can't can't**

 **I can't be tamed**

 **I can't be changed**

 **I can't be tamed**

 **I can't be, can't be tamed**

Then she decided to look down on Gendry. She was staring at him intensively. She was singing this part of the song directly to him.

 **Well I'm not a trick you play**

 **I'm wired a different way**

 **I'm not a mistake**

 **I'm not a fake**

 **It's set in my DNA**

She bent down and touched his with her right hand. Gendry froze on the spot. He was breathless. Arya could be a professional singer. He wanted to kiss her right there, but he was frozen.

 **Don't change me**

 **Don't change me**

 **Don't change me**

 **Don't change me**

 **(I can't be tamed)**

Arya got off from the table and went back to the stage. The whole bar was singing along by that moment, especially the girls.

 **I wanna fly**

 **I wanna drive**

 **I wanna go**

 **I wanna be a part of something I don't know**

 **And if you try to hold me back I might explode**

 **Baby, by now you should know**

Arya's POV

She was about to finish the song, and the party was lit now. Everybody was jumping, singing and clapping for Arya. So she took advantage of her adrenaline boost, and kept going strong. She was going to prove her point no matter what.

 **I can't be tamed**

 **I can't be tamed**

 **I can't be blamed**

 **I can't can't**

 **I can't be tamed**

 **I can't be changed**

 **I can't be tamed**

 **I can't be, can't be tamed**

Gendry's POV

She finished the song and the whole bar gave her a standing ovation. How could they not? She smiled at them and said thank you. Then she took the mic, still looking at Gendry and said:

"Nobody tells me what to do, got it?" Arya said with her strong grey eyes fixed upon himself.

Yeap, he got it. She had decided to say something through her song, so he decided to do the same. He just hoped Arya wouldn't hate him forever afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Karaoke night

Part II

"Arya that was bloody brilliant!" Exclaimed Theon as she approached their table. They were getting drunker by the minute.

"I never thought you had it in ya' kid" Was all Sandor was able to say, he was almost as surprised as Gendry and Jon "Jaqen will never be the same after that little lap dance, hahahaha" Gendry was furious at Sandor for reminding him of that _special_ part of Arya's performance.

"Shut up Hound, it was NOT a lap dance" Arya was red as her sister's hair "It was just a little teasing, that's all" She said looking briefly at Gendry.

"Well, lap dance or not… that was very impressive little wolf, right babe?" Asked Dany to Jon

"Yes it was amazing! I'm still in shock! but yeah… let's keep the 'teasing' part to the minimum next time, yes?" He had a hard look in his eyes and was practically begging to his sister with his face

"Hahaha, ok fine! I can't say _no_ to you" Arya hugged her brother while he smiled at her looking relieved. Gendry was relieved too.

"You HAVE to teach me how to move like that! Where did you learn to dance!?" Asked Margery, half screaming half laughing. She was barely able to stand up, but she tried to dance like Arya "Look I c-"And all of the sudden Margery Tyrell fell on the floor. She started to laugh hysterically at herself. Everyone else joined her "I just fell right on my ass! Hahahahhaha" Robb helped her as Arya sat down on her chair. She was right in front of Gendry and Melissandre

"So… who would have thought _little_ Arya Stark could sing like that?" Asked Melissandre, making a lot of emphasis in the word 'little'. Arya wanted to punch her in the face, but she kept herself together. Sansa noticed Arya's tensed shoulders, so she answer the question

"Actually, Arya and I had a lot of singing lessons when we _were_ _little_. It was part of the 'Lady Skills program' we had to attend every year"

"Ugh! So annoying… Stupid Septa and stupid program for perfect girls" Said Arya obviously annoyed by the memory "It was a nightmare! We had to learn how to use different forks and knives, we had to walk straight with a book on top of our heads and it couldn't fall…"

"That's right! Oh! And we had to learn how to talk properly in different situations and we had to sew, read, dance, sing… all with the 'grace of a real Lady' "Said Sansa with a higher tone of voice

"So _you are a_ Lady "Said Gendry looking at Arya "I should be calling you M'Lady"

"Do NOT call me M'lady"

"As M'Lady commands"

"Well of course she's a lady… the Starks are royalty" Said Sandor while sitting next to Sansa. He looked a little bit sad after he said that

"We are NOT royalty… our family is just very old" Said Arya, getting redder by the minute

"Old and rich and famous… face it! You _are_ royalty. It's just impressive that people like you hang out with people like us… I thought it was forbidden or something" Said Gendry with a sad smile in his face

And all of the sudden he remembered. He had to sing! Arya was going to remind him in any second. So he decided to stand up and leave the table before Arya could reply "Excuse me M'Lady, but may I remind you: I have a song to sing"

"Do NOT call me M'Lady!" Screamed Arya while he got up on stage. He grabbed the mic and answered "As M'Lady commands" The whole table burst in cheers and claps after the comment.

Then the drums began to play, as the melody of Gendry's song started to be heard. He looked directly at Arya and sang…

 **Uptown girl**

 **She's been living in her uptown world**

 **I bet she never had a back street guy**

Gendry knew he was taking a risk but he didn't care. He just hoped Arya was able to understand what he was trying to say with the song

 **She's been living in her white bread world**

 **And now she's looking for a downtown man**

 **That's what I am**

Would she care? Would she pay attention to what he was trying to say?

 **And when she knows what**

 **She wants from her time**

 **And when she wakes up**

 **And makes up her mind**

The song described Arya perfectly. She was stubborn, she was confident and she always knew what she wanted. But she still could not believe Gendry was singing about her…

 **She'll see I'm not so tough**

 **Just because**

 **I'm in love with an uptown girl**

'Yeap, there! I said it' Gendry thought. There was no turning back now.

 **You know I've seen her in her uptown world**

 **She's getting tired of her high class toys**

 **And all her presents from her uptown boys**

 **She's got a choice**

Arya was in shock. Gendry never took his eyes away from her. He was singing directly to her… and the things he was saying… did he really believe she was some sort of _highborn_ lady? "Wait! Does he think I _care_ about those things?" She asked Sansa in a very low voice, so nobody else could hear her

But Sandor was the one who answered "Yes he does… that's way he has never made a move on you kid… I kind of understand him" he glanced at Sansa and then he quickly added "I will deny it if you say anything about this little chat" and then he turned his attention back to Gendry

 **And when she's walking**

 **She's looking so fine**

 **And when she's talking**

 **She'll say that she's mine**

His deepest desire was to make Arya his. He wished for nothing more than her love. She was so beautiful, stubborn, rebel… she was perfect for him. But she was a higher class lady and they could never be together. His only hope was that she felt the same way about him but Gendry thought that was impossible, he was just a poor bastard after all.

 **She'll say I'm not so tough**

 **Just because**

 **I'm in love**

 **With and uptown girl**

OH. MY. GOD

HE. JUST. SAID "Im in love"

HE. FUCKING. SAID. IT. AGAIN

"Oh my god Arya! This is the most romantic thing I have ever seen in my life. If you don't tell him how you feel, I'm going to punch you in the face" Said Sansa in her ear, so Melissandre –who was looking really pissed, btw- wouldn't hear her

 **She's my uptown girl**

 **You know I'm in love**

 **With an uptown girl**

Of course she was his uptown girl! She could never belong to anyone else. Although it was ridiculous to Arya to be considered some kind of highborn lady, she understood the message of the song. She knew she was born in a very important and famous family, and she knew that Gendry had always been self-conscious about the fact the he is bastard and a "normal" man, but she never gave two shits about that. She was shocked to see that he had finally made peace with it. She was very glad he did.

 **My uptown girl**

 **You know I'm in love**

 **With an uptown girl**

 **She's my uptown girl**

'Gendry pointed at me! OH. MY. GOD! It's happening! IT'S HAPPENING' Arya thought while she heard Margery or Dany -she was too focused on Gendry to care- screaming and saying "awww" and "so romantic"

Gendry finished the song and after a big round of applause and cheers from the audience, he walked back to the table. His face was red as a chili pepper, but he had to face his lady. There was no turning back now. When he was standing in front of Arya, she said:

"I didn't know you liked uptown girls" She said with a smile

"I don't… I just like ONE uptown girl" Gendry looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Really? And who is she?" Arya wanted to make him suffer a little more; he wanted him to say it directly at her.

After a short pause he said

"She's M'Lady"

Arya couldn't stop smiling. He had finally said it out loud and directly to her. In her face. No rumors, no gossips, no songs. She felt like they were the only people in the universe –even though everybody at the table was looking at them-

"Shut up and kiss me" was all Arya could say

"As M'Lady commands"

He did as he was told; she was his uptown girl after all…


	3. Chapter 3

**SAVING ME**

He was so stupid, a stupid bull headed bastard. How could he trust someone like Melissandre? She only wanted his blood… for all the wrong reasons. _His_ blood. He was Robert Baratheon's son, his father used to be the king. That's why he was trapped in that stupid cell; because his dear "uncle" wanted to sacrifice someone with his own blood, so he could sit on the Iron Throne.

He felt hopeless, he felt guilty. He really thought he was going to rot in that dungeon 'At least I deserve it' he thought. He felt so bad for leaving Arya behind… he regretted his decision of staying with The Brotherhood as soon as he turned down Arya's offer. She wanted him to be his family… and he said no. Arya was right, he really was stupid.

He could only think of Arya, he couldn't help it. He couldn't help but wonder if she would take him back someday. If she lives, will she forgive him? Will she be able to care for him and protect him the same way she used to? Would she still want him to be her friend after telling her who his father was?. Gendry didn't know. He just wanted to get out of that prison, so he could try to make it up to Arya. She was all he had, and he was willing to do anything for her and he was determined to prove that to her, until his dying day.

 _Prison gates won't open up for me_

 _On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

 _Oh, I reach for you…_

 _well I'm terrified of these four walls_

 _These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

 _All I need is you, come please, I'm callin'_

 _And, oh, I scream for you_

 _Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Gendry thought of Arya. He screamed her name on the top of his lungs, only to hear his own echo answering him. He had never felt more frustrated in his entire life. He was certain he was going to die in that place sooner or later. The thought of Arya was the only thing that kept him sane.

 _Show me what it's like_

 _To be the last one standing_

 _And teach me wrong from right_

 _And I'll show you what I can be_

 _Arya always knew what the right thing to do was. She was wild and impulsive, yes, but she always knew. She always knew…_

 _Say it for me, say it to me_

 _And I'll leave this life behind me_

 _Say it if it's worth saving me_

Of course he wasn't worth saving. The moment he decided to leave her behind, that was the moment he stopped being worthy of her. He didn't even deserve her company anymore.

 _Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

 _With these broken wings I'm fallin' and all I see is you_

 _These city walls ain't got no love for me_

 _I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

 _And, oh, I scream for you come please,_

 _I'm callin' and all I need from you, hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Gendry closed his eyes and saw black. He was starting to lose his mind in that cell: the remorse he felt for leaving Arya alone with the Hound and the Brotherhood was killing him… he was hungry, he was thirsty, he was cold and yet none of that mattered. He finally understood why the Gold Cloaks were looking for him, why the Brotherhood sold him, the reason why the Red Woman wanted him. He was the bastard of Robert Baratheon. But to Arya he was still Gendry, the stupid bullheaded boy from Flea Bottom…and that's how he preferred to think of himself.

 _Say it if it's worth saving me_

 _Say it if it's worth saving me, hurry, I'm fallin'_

 _Say it for me, say it to me_

 _And I'll leave this life behind me_

 _Say it if it's worth saving me_

Gendry only hoped that Arya would forgive him someday, if she was still alive. He hoped she would save him someday. That's what she always did anyways. He just wished he was still worth saving.

 **(A/N: The characters belong to George RR Martin and HBO. Lyrics by Nickelback)**


End file.
